The Runway
by greenbabie1289
Summary: Entry for Meet the Mate Contest. I did not win, but I think it was super fun to write for! No immediate plans to extend more of the story, but definitely will in the future ;) Please read Author's Notes... Summary: If you stay in bed for the rest of your life, you may just miss your opportunity to see the sexiest man walk the runway. What do you choose to do?


_**A/N: Hey everyone! Today the winners of the Meet the Mate contest were posted and I can FINALLY shout it to the world that this piece was indeed mine! It was my first time entering any writing contests and I had so much fun! I want to thank everyone who commented on my piece and also ended up following me on the Author's Alert list after this contest. Although I did not win any category, that doesn't matter to me. I just love sharing my creativity with you all. Meet the Mate contest was to write a short story about how our lovers met for the first time, it could only be no more than 5,000 words and if it was a cliff-hanger, oh well ;)**_

 _ **On a separate note, for those of you who are currently following my other pieces, Worlds Apart and Priority Mail, I just want to thank you for being so patient with me. If you don't follow me on Facebook or you don't know my personal account already, I just wanted to give you a heads up that my next updates will be a tiny bit late this month. It's been a pretty horrible month ( and August) so far, with being laid off from work, worrying about how I'm going to be paying for my wedding, job hunting and personal health reasons too, I've just been trying to concentrate on getting healthy again. I hope you all understand that life has been a bit hard lately and I haven't forgotten you all. I love you to pieces and I want to continue sharing my stories with you!**_

* * *

It was a warm summer day in August. Bella was still lying in bed with the air conditioner cranked up to "blizzard" settings. She was still getting used to being in Texas and the inappropriate temperatures it produced; granted she had lived there for about seven years now. Walking down the streets of Dallas, women's makeup would be running down their faces as if they were crying. There was no way in hell Bella was going to step outside her little oasis into this heat. Not today…

That is until the obnoxious knocking of her apartment door interrupted her peacefulness.

"Damn it….," Bella groaned to herself. Whoever was knocking was being very persistent. Someone had better have the best excuse to have disturbed Bella's alone time. She stood from her bed and trudged over to the door peeking through the peep hole. There stood her pint-sized friend, Alice, waving and smiling like a wild woman through the hole.

"BELLLAAA! Let me in! It's hotter than Satan's ass crack out here! I've come to cheer you up!"

Bella turned away from the door to lean against the wall, " _Great…..so much for taking the day off…Just what I need is a hyperactive shih tzu in the form of Alice right now…"_

"C'mon Alice, leave me alone…." Bella yelled through the door. "I'm not in the mood, come back later."

"No way!" Alice replied through the door, "What kind of a best friend would I be if I just let you lay around feeling all sorry for yourself?! I'm not going away until you let me in….and bitch you better let me in I'm starting to sweat bullets here!"

Alice began to ring her doorbell continuously, knowing it would break Bella's patience soon. "Okay! Okay! You win! Jesus Christ….." Bella screamed as she unlocked the dead bolt of her apartment door.

Seeing the opportunity when Bella cracked the door open, Alice came whirling through like a tornado. She fanned herself violently, thanking the creator of air conditioning. Alice set all her bags down on Bella's couch and began to unpack.

"What the hell, Alice? Did Jasper kick you out or something?" She asked while scratching her head.

"No you dork," Alice smiled as she continued to rummage through the duffle bags she brought over. "I brought all this stuff over for you. Here, catch!" Alice threw over her shoulder a rubber duck painted like a princess. Complete with a purple crown and red rubies.

Bella examined the cute toy, replying sarcastically, "Sure that's exactly what I needed….a rubber ducky."

"Glad you like it! It's one of my prized possessions and it helps when you're stressed. You just let it float in your bathtub and it instantly melts your worries away." Alice beamed as if it was the most ingenious idea she'd ever come up with. "Not to mention if you were to squeeze it fast enough it'll make this weird squeaking noise that will have you 'quacking up'!" Alice nudged her friend with her elbow laughing hilariously.

Bella stared at her friend quizzically. Was she for real?

"Man….tough crowd," Alice mumbled to herself. "Okay fine if you don't like that, I have lots of other fun things in here to cheer you up!"

"I can hardly wait…" Bella went to sit at the kitchen dinette, placing her new-found friend in Princess Ducky on the counter top.

Alice quickly went through the duffle she brought, hoping to find something that would keep Bella's attention perked, and not have her kicked out of the apartment. She pulled out a gorgeous blue strapless dress with a pair of matching shoes. Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Ali, isn't that your favorite dress?"

"Yes, but it belongs to you now," she said happily. "I know you've always admired this one in particular and I just figured that it should go to someone who'd truly appreciate it!"

Bella took the dress from her friend gingerly, "What's going on, Alice? You haven't been diagnosed with a brain tumor and have three months to live now, have you?"

Alice laughed out loud, "No I'm not dying. You can't get rid of me that easily. You deserve some happiness in your life. And I'm here to help with that!"

Bella's face softened, "Thanks Alice….for everything. I'm sorry for trying to brush you off earlier. I'm glad you wouldn't listen to me." She hugged her best friend.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Besides, I never listen to you anyways." Alice winked at her friend and gave her a playful pat on her behind.

"I've just been worried about you lately, you haven't returned any of my calls or texts. I have to come by to see how you were doing…especially since…"

Bella's eyes filled with tears at that moment, "I know…it's been two years now."

Bella's late fiancée had been tragically killed in a drunk driving accident; today being the anniversary, she always fell into a depressed state. Bella found herself laying in bed for a week straight during the anniversary of Jacob's death.

Alice wiped away her friend's tears, giving her the consolation and love she needed.

"This is exactly why I wasn't about to let you rot in bed tonight. Because tonight, I am taking you out for a night of fun. And maybe find yourself some hot piece of ass to bring back to bed with you."

Bella brushed her friend off at that, "Alice I'm not looking for a man, I can't handle more heartbreak right now."

Alice shook her friend a bit harshly, "Now listen Swan….I'm sorry that it hurts you still but I am not about to stand aside and watch you waste away your life. You need to get back to some sort of normality. Where is that old spirit of Bella Swan that burned so brightly?"

"It's been flushed down the toilet…" Bella sniffed, wiping her eyes of her tears.

"Stop that, Bella! That fire is still in you, I can see it in your eyes. Now you are going to head back into your room and shower. Then you're going to get ready in the dress I just gave you and we are going to go out and have a good freaking time!" Alice just about stamped her foot for emphasis. She was such a tiny person it was almost like watching an oversized toddler have a temper tantrum.

Bella began to giggle watching her friend's face turn red in frustration. She hugged her, "Okay, okay. Fine I'll go get ready. I'll be out in a bit."

Club Eclipse was already at capacity by the time the girls arrived that evening. There was a huge red carpet set up outside the event. Several paparazzi photographers were waiting outside taking pictures of various people Bella didn't recognize.

"They are having a promotional night tonight for some big clothing designer. They will be having a small runway show of the upcoming clothing line release." Alice assured Bella. The two girls walked up to the bouncer who crossed Alice's name off the guest list.

"So how did you score us entry into this event, Ali?" Bella looked around the room at all the fashion-forward club occupants and felt completely out of place.

"My boss is one of the ladies who helped put this event on and asked if I wanted to bring a friend. I couldn't pass it up!"

When it came to fashion, Alice Brandon was a sucker for it. The girls made their way to the bar and ordered their first rounds of dirty martinis with extra olives.

Bella wore the blue strapless dress Alice gave her. It hugged her curves, ending just at her knees. Her feet wore the strappy heels that came with the outfit, making her a whole four inches taller. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

In the middle of the club was a mini stage and runway built surrounded by several chairs. The logo of the designer was projected onto the white tile floor in purples and pinks. The club patrons were just taking their seats as Alice took Bella by the arm and dragged them to the stage. They were given seats at the front of the runway.

"Good, we will be able to see everything!" Alice crossed her legs, trying to keep herself from jumping out of her seat in excitement.

Bella wasn't so thrilled to be here, Alice did promise here there'd be the after party with an open bar and snacks later. She downed her martini just as a waiter came by and took her order for another. May as well take advantage of the free booze.

Soon the designer of the new clothing line took the stage. He was a short, fat man; with the biggest and fluffiest hair style anyone had seen. He sashayed across the stage with his mic in hand and thanked the crowed for coming out that night.

"And now, my darlings! I present to you, my baby! La crème de la crème! _A Runway to Remember!"_

The audience applauded as the music began. A funky pop tune filled the club as the first models took the stage. Up first was the women's line for the upcoming fall collection. The ladies were dressed in smart business suits, evening attire as well as casual wear. The designer, whose name was Pierre, said that his inspirations were for the colors of the changing leaves during the fall for the ladies. Neutral colors of reds, browns and yellows were the main highlight.

Bella envied the ladies who took to the runway, they were made up perfectly and she wished she had such a tiny figure as they had.

The audience took to the women's fall line well. Next the men were up, the ladies of the crowd scooted their chairs closer in anticipation. Bella noticed that they all were leaning in their seats, waiting to pounce on those who would be taking the stage next. Even Alice was bouncing with excitement.

"And now, ladies…and gentlemen," Pierre giggled into his microphone. "For the event you've all been waiting for. My men's line, I was inspired by the spiciness of fall. The warm and delicious foods and flavors of the season. If I could coat each of these men in pumpkin spice and whipped cream you know I would!" The flamboyant designer squealed in delight.

"I give you, my boys! HIT IT!" Pierre stood down as the beat of the drums over the speakers filled the room now.

The men who walked the stage were all tall and buff. They each had a full face of hair, outlining their strong jaw lines and their eyes bore straight into your soul. Some had longer hair that was either swept down over their shoulders or pulled up into a messy bun. Bella had never liked long hair on a man before, but for some strange reason, she was digging the Man Bun.

The ladies in the audience squealed with delight with each man as he struck a pose at the end of the runway. The energy in the room was so thick still with excitement, Bella was unsure why.

Until the last model made his appearance. The room erupted in screams and frantic women.

He stood at the head of the runway, wearing a very simple suit of dark blue and a tie. His face too was covered in a well-kept array of facial hair and his hair was slicked back. His hand was buried deep in his pocket, his other clutching the button of his suit jacket.

The DJ then switched to a new song, readying the crowd for what's to come. Bella sat up in her chair, taking in the site before her.

This was definitely not some ordinary model. He was too masculine and just so damn gorgeous it was almost blinding. She nudged Alice on the arm, "Ali…who on God's great Earth is that?!"

Alice looked at her friend as if she were on crack.

"Seriously, Bells? Where have you been for the last six months?! Don't you recognize him?!"

Bella shook her head.

"That's Edward Masen….he's only the most sought out person in the entertainment industry right now. The man is a God! He's a model, an actor, a singer…and Lord knows what else! Isn't he the sexiest thing you've ever seen?"

"Yeah…" Bella turned her attention back to the delicious man on stage. He just stood there taking in the sites of all the guests. He smirked at the audience at their crazy behavior. He loved when women admired him in such a way. He then locked eyes with a particular brunette at the end of the runway. She sat there still as a rock, just staring.

" _Who is that stunning woman…"_ He wondered to himself.

Bella's breath caught in her throat, "Alice…" She nudged her friend. "Alice…I think he's looking at me."

Alice looked between the model and Bella, she smirked. "I think you're right, kid..."

Alice stood then and shouted to Edward, "Hey, Masen! Do your stuff!"

The ladies in the audience screamed their agreement; Edward smirked. Pierre's voice was heard over the microphone then.

"Go on, Eddie! Show the ladies what your Mama gave ya, baby!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, if they wanted a show…they were going to get a show.

He nodded his head to the DJ, signaling it was time.

The sounds of the club filled with an intoxicating beat. Edward unbuttoned his jacket before diving his free hand into his other pocket. He strutted down the runway, emitting such a sexy swagger that only a man with this much confidence was able to muster.

Bella's mouth ran dry as she watched the spectacle before her. He owned the runway, letting the women of the audience feast off his masculinity. He got to the end of the runway, his hands jerked in his pocket, making the eyes of the hungry ladies revert their eyes to the prominent outline of his crotch.

Bella gasped a bit in her throat; he stood before her, looking down bearing his stare into her soul. He removed his jacket then removed his tie. Bella could see the outline of his muscular arms protruding through the fabric of his white shirt. The man was glorious.

He slowly began to unbutton his shirt as the words to Nelly's _It's Gettin' Hot in Here_ played over the speakers. Slowly and torturously, each button was released, revealing the smooth skin under the shirt. The toned body that was perfectly tanned, the deep crevices of his abs and the "V" crease disappearing below his trousers. Skin so delicious, that it begged to be licked.

Alice leaned over to Bella, watching her friend's eyes never leaving the site before her. "Oh yeah…did I mention that before he got all famous that he used to work the strip clubs?"

Bella couldn't stop staring, "As if that important detail wasn't already made clear, Ali."

Alice laughed as she continued to cheer Edward on further along with the rest of the audience.

Edward played to the crowd, never taking his eyes off the brown eyed beauty before him. He had to know her. He stepped down off the stage towards her, reaching out for her hand she accepted his. He pulled her to her feet to stand firmly against him. His arms snaked behind her back, pressing her firmly to his rock hard body as he swayed them together to the music. Bella's hands rested on his muscled chest, feeling the hot skin beneath her fingertips. She longed to trace her nails over the taut skin. Edward leaned forward to nuzzle his face to her ear, took her earlobe in his teeth and gently tugged.

"After the show, meet me upstairs in my lounge. Will you do that, Suga?" He whispered hotly into her ear.

Bella lost her voice as she felt him deep in her soul. His hot breath and silky voice making her squirm. Not knowing he had let her go, she continued to stand there like a drunken idiot. Drunk off of Edward Masen. The performance had ended and he was gone. The audience applauded and Bella rushed off to the stairs towards the back of the club.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks so much for reading :) There will be plans to continue this story on in the future. As of right now, I will be concentrating on my current works and I will update when I feel like I will be extending this more! I also feel that I may re-do this bit in the future as well, I haven't fully decided yet! Anyways my lovelies, thank you for reading and being so supportive of me!**_

 _ **-GB**_


End file.
